


Faulty Pokedex

by FairyNiamh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi is in for an unwanted Pokemon lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faulty Pokedex

There are some things that the Pokedex, fellow trainers, parents, _Nurse Joys_ , the world fails to tell you.

Moms teach you about the birds and bees. Dads tell you how to how it's normal to get an erection and the ways to take care of it.

The Pokedex tells you the pokemon, their abilities, their temperament. Nowhere, and Satoshi does mean nowhere, does it tell you _not_ to masturbate where your Pokemon can see you.

That your Pikachu might think that you are trying to get something bad off of you instead of making yourself feel good. That was certainly a shocking learning experience.

~Fin~


End file.
